True Power
by Just Anny
Summary: What happens when someone dies an unexpected death? It influences the entire story. Sam Temple is sent to CA after his mom's death and with that, changes the course of many people's lives. The day when the Evil Three turns into the Evil Four will be the day when True Power will be shown. After all, they are more powerful together, than alone. Starts pre-FAYZ.
1. The Discovery

**Full Summary: **One action can influence the future of the people around you. So, what happens when someone dies an unexpected death? It influences the entire story. Sam Temple is sent to CA after his mom's death and with that, changes the course of many people's lives. The day when the Evil Three turns into the Evil Four will be the day when True Power will be shown. After all, they are more powerful together, than alone.

**Setting: **The story starts 10 months pre-FAYZ and ends about 2 months post-FAYZ. So, a wide span of time, which results to a very long story.

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are owned by the amazing author Michael Grant, unfortunately. I mean, who wouldn't want to create Caine and Drake?

**Motivation: **Well, I've always loved the Gone series. In fact, these books got me into the reading and writing world, and are by far the best books I've ever read. Yes, better than book series like The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, etc. (In my opinion.) After being hooked by the books again (re-read #9), I've decided to write a fanfic about it. And this is the result. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

A single death can influence many lives

_- 10 months pre-FAYZ -_

Sam Temple closed the door with a barely audible "click" and looked around him, seeing that he was alone. The fourteen year old sighed and walked toward the kitchen, where an instant meal was already waiting for him in the refrigerator. It was to be expected, really, that he would eat alone tonight. His mother was still sleeping after having worked the entire night and a part of the morning in Coates, while his stepfather Tom was probably with his friends for the night, like he always did on Wednesdays.

Sam hated Wednesdays.

After Sam warmed up his meal, he sat on one of the kitchen chairs and ate in silence. It wasn't that he wanted Tom to be there, but at least a note or something to acknowledge Sam would've been great. But Sam knew he couldn't expect as much from his stepfather. _He doesn't care about me anyway, so why bother asking?, _Sam thought bitter.

When he was done eating, he walked as quiet as possible upstairs. It was already quite late – Sam had gone surfing with Quinn and both had forgotten the time – and he knew that his mother would wake up soon. But he didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping right now, so he stripped of his jeans and shoes, before collapsing on his bed.

Sam turned toward his closet, which stood slightly open. The clothes he had used to cover it obviously hadn't worked, since a pale green light shone right through it and made sure that Sam's room wasn't completely dark anymore.

He had been freaked out when the light had just appeared from his hands two weeks ago – and he still was. Sam had accepted it though, in a way, since he could now see everything in his room, including possible mass murderers that would try to kill him. Not that that was the case, but Sam still felt that he was vulnerable in the darkness. The light made him feel safe, just like that time when he had created it while being scared out of his mind.

As he mused about how it could have appeared out of nowhere, he could hear sounds from downstairs, indicating that either his mother was awake or that Tom was home. When he also heard noises in the room next to his, though, Sam knew that it was probably both.

When he heard someone shouting, Sam shot out of bed. It was always like this on Wednesday nights when Tom would come home, but he had hoped it would be different today, like he hoped every week. After putting on his jeans again, Sam opened his door silently and went downstairs. The wood beneath his feet cracked slightly, but he doubted that his parents would hear him between their shouting. Sam glanced inside the room, but was shocked by what he saw.

"I'm just saying that you should take responsibility!", Connie shouted at her husband, who was looking at her furiously. "It would make all of our lives better!"

"Who do ya think ya are – tellin' me what to do?!" His voice slurred. "_I _make the money 'round here, without me ya would be on the streets. It would only be justice if ya would show some _gratitude_." Tom grinned and grabbed her ass, almost making Sam puke right then and there. He leaned forward to kiss her and even Sam could smell the alcohol reek that came out of his mouth. Sam was disgusted.

Before Tom could do anything to her, Connie slapped his cheek with a loud "SMACK". Tom rested his hand on the reddening skin and looked at his wife with furious eyes. "How could you betray me like that?! I thought you loved me, but apparently I'm just a tool of pleasure in your eyes", Connie yelled with tears in her eyes. "Just like him", she whispered, but both Tom and Sam heard it.

Sam's stepfather bared his teeth and almost growled. He grabbed something from the table behind him and pressed it against Connie's throat. Sam's eyes widened as he saw that it was a sharp kitchen knife. "Like who, huh?! Are ya cheating on me, after everything I did for ya?!"

"That's not it! I-I-I… It was ages ago, I–", Connie was now cowering and took a step backwards, all anger replaced into fear. All Sam could do was watch as the knife pressed further onto her skin, but not cutting it.

Sam regained his ability to move and rushed forward to yell at his stepfather to stop doing this, but he was too late. Everything was set in slow motion as Tom moved his right hand further to the right and cut deeply into her skin. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and could only watch with widened eyes as his mother fell on the ground.

"Clang", the sound was small, but Sam could hear that it was before the loud "thud". The ring around her finger being the first thing to fall on the ground.

Her wedding ring.

Blood seeped out of her neck and her glassy eyes stared into nothingness. There was no life within them.

Sam could hear a scream in the background, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was from. All he could see was the dead body laying before him and his drunk stepfather still standing with a blooded knife in his hand. Sam clenched his fists in anger, while tears blurred his sight. That man did it. _He killed her. _Sam realised the scream was his own.

The light came before the darkness took him.

* * *

The first thing Sam heard when he woke up was a beeping sound. He opened one of his eyes and looked at the source of the noise; a monitor stood next to the bed he was laying on. Sam groaned and pushed himself up so he could check his surroundings, but his head was still dizzy and it took a while for him to adjust.

Everything was white; the walls, the bed sheets, the chair next to his own, where Tom was sitting on. Tom. His stepfather. With a smug smile on his face.

Sam's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch him, to _kill _him for what he did to his mother, but something stopped him from moving his hand. Sam looked down at his right wrist and saw that it was handcuffed to the bed. He stared at it disbelievingly. "Wha–"

Sam was suddenly hugged by someone. His body tensed as he noticed it was Tom. "I was so worried about you", Tom said loud enough for anyone to hear. Sam looked over his stepfather's shoulder to see two policemen in the doorway. He frowned at them. "When you burned down our home, I thought I would lose you just like your m-mom", his body shook as if Tom was crying, but Sam could feel the wide grin of his stepfather in his neck.

Sam clenched his fists and pushed Tom away with his left hand. He wanted to kick him, to hit him, but he could see the policemen now walking over to his bed. It didn't stop him from shouting though. "_You killed her_", his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt, but he didn't mind. "You killed my mom!"

Tom frowned at him as if he was talking in another language. One of the policemen put a hand on Sam's stepfather's shoulder. "Do you want us to take care of him, sir?", he asked. "We can tell him if you like." His voice was deep, but Sam could hear the caution in his sentence. _Why don't they do anything about that murderer?!_

Tom shook his head, but kept looking at Sam with something what seemed like sadness. It angered Sam even more. "No, officer, I want to tell him. Even if it… pains me to see my son like this, he has to hear it from me. I can't forgive myself if it isn't me who tells him." The officer nodded, but still walked toward Sam's bed with another handcuff in his hands.

"Just to be sure", he said, before handcuffing Sam's left hand. Sam was too focused on his stepfather to protest.

Tom walked toward his bed and sat on the side. "Sam", he said his name as if Sam was a child and he needed to be scolded for doing something bad, "when you set our home on fire, your mother was still sleeping." _No, no, no, no. _"She was killed in the fire, Sam._ You _killed her, not me."

Sam shook his head rapidly and looked at the officers with desperation. "You believe him?" The silence that followed was enough of an answer. "My mom was up, he was drunk, they _fought _and he CUT HER! And you believe HIM?!", Sam was shouting now and had tears in his eyes, while he struggled to get out of his handcuffs.

"Sam", Tom started again, "the house was already on fire when I got home." His voice sounded sad and Sam would've believed him if he didn't know better. But the officers didn't and they believed him. "Only you could've made the fire."

"Your father could only barely save you, but with a terrible sacrifice", the other officer spoke up. Only then did Sam notice the bandage that replaced Tom's right hand. "His hand was burned off when he reached into the fire that _you _created to save you, Sam. He saved your life and is a hero for doing so."

"No, no, no, no, I didn't – he…" Sam stared at Tom with widened eyes and could see that he had already lost. If there had been a fire, all the evidence of Tom killing his mom would've been gone. It also wouldn't be logical for Tom to set the house on fire and save Sam in the process by sacrificing his hand, after killing his mom. As he remembered what had happened before he blacked out, Sam suddenly knew that the light had burned everything. The light that had come out of his hand.

But they wouldn't believe him if Sam told the truth. Sam would be marked as crazy and put in a bedlam or even worse, in jail. As he looked at his stepfather, Sam knew that Tom though the same thing.

Everything would point to Sam as the criminal.

Sam's shoulders slumped down and his eyes looked at the white sheets that covered his body. Even though he hated it, he knew that he was defeated. "So, what now?", he whispered.

Tom grinned in victory, but concealed it just in time. "Since you're still a minor, normally we would've sent you to a children's prison, but your father pledged for you go to Coates Academy instead", one of the officers answered. "This way you can still get your education. But in return, you must see a councilor at least once a week, who can check your… condition", _see if you're mad_, "don't worry, you won't be counted out because of it by the other students", _after all, almost every student goes there. _"After you've finished school, the judge will decide what to do with you in consultation with the school."

The officer was saying more, but Sam had already tuned him out when he told him Sam would go up the hill. The place where his mother had worked as a nurse, before she… died. Tears sprung into his eyes, but Sam refused to let them fall. Just like his mother always told him when he was afraid of the dark: he had to be strong.

But Sam knew what Coates was like and what it _really_ was. It wasn't just an elite boarding school for rich children. It was also a dumping ground for _troubled _children. The children that were unwanted by their parents because of something they had done. Some were either criminals, insane or just… different.

And now, Sam was one of them.

* * *

"We're gathering here today for the loss of one of our beloved nurses: Mrs. Constance Temple, but we all know she would've liked it if we called her Connie or nurse Temple", Grace Warren started with a sad smile. She was standing on a platform and was looking at the children before her. Her eyes were red from the crying and she looked very tired.

It had been rough for Grace after her hearing that one of her best friends had died. The police had called her around 11 pm the day before yesterday, saying that Connie was killed in a fire, which was most likely caused by her 14 year old son. As the director of Coates Academy, she knew what it was like to deal with troubled children, but Connie had always talked about her son as he was a normal child, with normal teenage problems and normal feelings. So right then, Grace knew that something was not right.

Grace hadn't slept for two nights, too occupied with grieving and thinking what could've happened. And then, just when she was about to go to Coates this morning, the police called again with a confirmation that Connie's son Sam had indeed caused the fire. They asked if the boy could go to Coates Academy, like most underage criminals would. At first, Grace wanted to decline, but she knew she couldn't get her personal feelings get in the way. The boy needed help and Coates Academy would give it to him.

But Grace knew that he would get it rough in here.

"Her death was tragic and unexpected for all of us." Well, for all of the teachers, nurses and councilors; the students were just staring at Grace with blank expressions. Some even had grins on their faces. But Grace was used to it, knowing that they couldn't help it, that it was all a part of their condition.

Grace wanted to help them, she really did, but some were just helpless. Like the ones that didn't know any respect and were already whispering and laughing to each other in the middle of this memorial.

"But we know nurse Temple is in a better place now and we'll give her our respect by being silent for two minutes." It wasn't silent at all, which everyone could've expected. But most students were quiet, which Grace was grateful for.

That was, until a boy – Jake, she would learn later – called out: "You asshole!" and punched the kid next to him. In the next moment, chaos broke out and everyone started to punch or kick each other. School uniforms were ripped off and the students started to throw random things to each other. The whole cafeteria and with that also the memorial was ruined.

* * *

Caine Soren opened the door in front of him and walked into the room after closing it. The noises from his fellow students in the hallway died down. Yes, normally Caine would've just let it open, seeing no reason why he should close it. But there was a reason why Caine was in the headmaster's office right now and he had no intention to stay here longer than was necessary.

_Stay polite and obliging._

Caine waited for Mr. Edwards to finish his conversation with Mrs. Hudson, who was one of the nurses at Coates – normally, he would've just sat down on one of the chairs. She looked troubled, which he found logical. After all, the memorial of one of her colleagues had been this morning and hadn't turned out that well. "Ah, Mr. Soren", the headmaster called with a smile, "just the one who we need." Caine resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave him his most charming smile. "Please sit down", Mr. Edwards gestured to the seat next to Mrs. Hudson.

When he was seated, Mrs. Hudson stood and left without a word. Caine frowned at her back, but didn't question her behavior. "May I ask why I'm here, Mr. Edwards?", he asked, even if he already knew the answer.

Mr. Edwards' face turned serious. "I believe you know why you're here. Your behavior during nurse Temple's memorial is unacceptable in our academy."

Caine give him a questioning look. "I'm sorry, but may I ask what you're talking about? After such a tragic death like our beloved nurse Temple has had, how can I behave incorrectly? I believe I followed the school's rules and morals like I was supposed to."

"Causing a riot during a memorial is not following our rules. You know that just as much as I do."

Caine nodded. "Of course, and I believe that what had happened is very unrespectable toward the school and nurse Temple herself. But I was simply telling my fellow students my opinion about the matter. What they did after that, is not my fault and hence also not my responsibility. So, I stand by my opinion of not contravening any of our rules or morals, Mr. Edwards. In fact, it pains me that you would think such a thing of me."

In truth, Caine had said to Jake, who had cut his brother's arm before he came to CA, how terrible it was for someone to get hurt by their own family. At first, the kid had just shaken it off, but after some fitting _comments_ from Caine's part, Jake got angry and _tried _to punch him. When Caine had dodged, Benno had taken the punch and a major fight between several students had followed. It had taken an hour for the teachers to take everyone apart, more than enough time for Caine to get some alone time and find more about the Power he had discovered when he and Drake had a fight last night.

Caine had thrown a book off the table in anger, without touching it. It may had seemed nothing at first – Hell, Drake hadn't even noticed it during their fight – but somehow Caine knew that this newfound power would offer him many opportunities in the future. As long as he got the practice.

That morning, during the riot, he had moved a pen without feeling anything. _It's a start. _

Mr. Edwards sighed. "Very well, in that case I will talk to some other students about it. You may leave now." Caine nodded and stood up to walk toward the door. When he was about to open the door, he stopped as he heard that the headmaster was calling his name. "I will let it slide just this once, but next time, I won't be as merciful."

Caine grinned and left the room. _That's what they say every time._

* * *

"So, I'm guessing Edwards felt a bit intimidated by the greatness of _the_ Caine Soren?", Diana asked as soon as Caine entered the room, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Caine scowled at her before giving her a smug smile. "Don't they all." Diana rolled her eyes, but remained seated in Caine's desk chair that she'd obviously claimed as her own. "Where's Drake?", he asked after a moment of silence. After all, this just as much Drake's dorm as it was his. Even though they loathed each other, Caine knew that he would need Drake in the future and this way he would be able to keep an eye on the psychopath.

"Merwin's at a counseling, probably scaring the shit out of the guy. I don't really care", Diana answered. Caine looked at her. She was beautiful, without a doubt, but also untouchable. "So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

Maybe it was better that Drake wouldn't know for now. This way maybe, just maybe, this was his long awaited opportunity to bond with her. Maybe not as friends or lovers, but as allies. Caine gave her a smile. "I want to show you something."

Diana raised an eyebrow, but kept silent, waiting for Caine to do something. Caine sighed and looked for something that he could move. When he saw a pencil lying on Drake's desk, he stretched his arm, the flat of his hand pointing at the pencil. Caine closed his eyes and concentrated. _Fall._ After he flicked his hand and heard the sound of a pencil falling on the ground, he opened his eyes and knew that it had worked.

Caine grinned at Diana, who was still staring at the pencil that was now laying on the ground, broken. "Well, Merwin's not going to like that", was her first comment.

Caine rolled his eyes. "I discovered it last night and practiced during the riot this morning."

Diana nodded thoughtfully. "No one guarded the dorms, so you practically had the floor all by yourself this morning." She looked at him, her dark eyes almost reaching his soul. If he had a soul. "You should practice it, become better and we'll be unstoppable." Caine did notice the "we" in that sentence, knowing that Diana had already counted herself in. He smirked.

"I already know that, but how? No one may ever notice it. Certainly not one of the employees."

"I can help you with that", she winked.

* * *

In the darkness, 10 miles underground, a green mass of crystals crawled forward. The only light coming from the radiation that surrounded them. Being devoured by the mass, the light shone dimmer and dimmer, while the mass grew stronger and stronger.

_It's almost done._

Inside of the mass lay the body of a grownup man. A dead body, but still useful for the crystals. It had invaded its mind like a virus would invade a computer. It had searched inside of his memories. Learned from it. Got to know the supreme organisms of this new world. The language, communication. The woman and the baby twins, precious to the male. And the radiation, the food.

All it needed now was a creative mind. A child.

_Nemesis._

* * *

**[A/N] And that was the first chapter and with that, the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm planning on making the chapters around 4k words and because of that, I don't know in what frequency I'll update this story. It depends on the inspiration and motivation, I guess.**

**Now, I know that the Gone fanfics are very ****under appreciated, because of the unpopularity of the books. I hope that will change and more people will read the books. They're awesome. :D**

**Question of the Chapter: **Who is the dead male that lays within the virus of the world?

**Song of the Chapter: **"Things We Lost in the Fire", by Bastille (and also the song that I'm listening to right now).

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	2. The New Kid

**Chapter 2: The New Kid**

In the middle of all the attention

_- Three days later -_

Sam watched the enormous trees go by as the car rode further to Coates Academy. It was silent inside. After all, there was nothing to be said. The driver was a police officer, who was casually clothed. Sam didn't know why, but he was glad that was the case. If he would have arrived in a police car with a police officer sitting in the front, Sam would have gotten way to much attention to himself.

Sam was sitting in the passenger chair and could already see the iron gateway of Coates. It seemed so surreal. The small path that was surrounded be high, leafless trees and led to a creepy gateway. As if he was in a horror movie and was heading to an abandoned mental institution. Maybe it was true, in a way - just not the 'abandoned' part.

Five days.

Five days since his mother had died by the hands of Sam's stepfather. And Sam had been in the hospital ever since. He hadn't even been allowed to go to her funeral yesterday. They had said he still had traces of smoke in his lungs and that it would only deteriorate if Sam would go outside. Sam knew that it wasn't the real reason.

And of course, Tom had been allowed to go there.

And now, here he was: making his way to Coates, while the true murderer of his mother was sitting on the couch of his new home, provided by the _police_. Sam wondered if this was what people called justice.

Sam gritted his teeth, hearing small sounds as they scraped over each other. It angered him. No, it _infuriated_ him.

But he could do nothing about it.

Sam kept looking forward as the iron gate slowly opened. If it would have given a loud cracking sound, Sam would have been sure that he was in a horror movie. But now, Sam knew that everything that was happening was indeed real. The last spark of hope that his mother was still alive gone.

Sam considered jumping out of the car, before it was too late, but knew that it wouldn't help a thing. So, he could only watch as the car rode further and slowed down, until it stopped in front of the entrance of Sam's new school. Sam looked sideways at the officer next to him, expecting the guy to say something. But when he realised that the officer was just looking forward, Sam sighed and walked out the car.

In an instant, Sam was shivering from the cold. It was winter, seeing that it was mid-January, but Sam didn't even have a coat to keep himself warm. All he was wearing were the clothes that he had worn five days ago, which wasn't much. At least they had been washed in the hospital, otherwise they also would have been covered with ash.

Sam walked toward the school entrance and heard the car leaving the area. Coates hadn't changed that much since the last time Sam had seen it. Still the same prison-like windows - some even had bars - and walls. As Sam was inside, he realised that even the dull, grey walls hadn't changed.

As he looked around, Sam saw a woman gesturing him to go to her. He realised that she was the receptionist and walked over to her. She had her hair tied up in a knot and had glasses on, giving her the stereotype stern look. On her nameplate was written: 'Mrs. Hogwarts'. Sam swallowed the dozen of Harry Potter jokes that came into his mind.

"You're late for your first class", her voice asked through the glass, while she was looking at the computer in front of her. Sam realised that since it was Monday, the other students were probably already in class. "Name?"

"Sam Temple."

Mrs. Hogwarts looked at him. Feeling her cold blue eyes staring holes into his skin, Sam suddenly felt very self-conscious and looked away. She nodded to herself and wrote something on a small piece of blue paper. The woman then shoved the glass away and gave Sam three pieces of paper, including the small, blue one, and a key with a label that had the number 313 on it.

"This", Mrs. Hogwarts gestured to the largest paper, "is your schedule. You're expected in class in 20 minutes, when the second period starts. Since your first two hours are the same class, your teacher will question why you're late. You can give him that blue paper, which explains that you're new.

"In the meantime, you can check out your room, which is room 313. That key will unlock the door. Your roommate is probably already in class, but I think you'll manage. Your stuff has already been moved in, including your school uniforms. All you have to do is unpack everything." Sam frowned. _Stuff? _As far as Sam knew, all of his stuff had been burned by the fire.

"There are two dorms; for boys and for girls, and are in two different buildings. The boys dorm is in the building connected to the right of the main building, which is this one. The girls one is to the left. It is not, I repeat, it is _not _allowed to go to the opposite gender's dorm. Did I make myself clear?"

Sam nodded.

"Good. Now, your room is on the 3rd floor. I suggest that you should go to class as soon as you're ready. It's very hard to find your way through school and we don't want you being late now, do we?

"On the last paper is your locker code and number, which is 1466. I believe you'll find it on your own. Now, off you go." Sam nodded hastily and walked toward the boys dorm, relieved that he could escape from Mrs. Hogwarts wrath. The woman was giving him the creeps.

Without any problems – his mother had once given him a tour through the school, after all – he made his way to the dorm. It looked more than a hotel than a dorm, really, and the hallways were empty. Sam walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor and searched for his room. He could still hear students inside some of the rooms, indicating that at least a few were skipping class.

When he finally stood before room 313, Sam unlocked the door and walked inside. It was spacious, he got to give them that. There were two desks, one of them covered with screens, keyboards, hard drives and other technology humble jumbo that Sam had no clue about, while the other was empty, safe from a lamp and school stuff.

There were also two closets and two beds, one of them clearly already used. On the other was a carton box with a letter, which had his name written on it, on top of the box. Sam walked toward his – he realised – bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Mister Temple,_

_This box holds the things we've saved from the fire that are yours to keep. The rest are given to your stepfather. _

_Have a great time at Coates Academy._

Sam gritted his teeth at the last sentence. He had the feeling that the writer of this letter had had a smug grin on their face as they had written it. Since _of course _he wouldn't have a "great time" at this godforsaken academy.

He sighed and opened the box. It contained mostly stuff that Sam had never used or that were completely useless, like the small statue of a panda bear he had gotten for his 6th birthday.

But when he looked further, Sam saw a picture that made him cry. It was a picture of his mom and he on the beach, when they had been on a vacation in Miami four years ago. Back then, everything had been normal. No murdering stepfather. No Power. Just his mother and he together and happy.

It had been the first time Sam had surfed.

The picture was protected by a frame, which had become ugly by the flames. As careful as he could, he removed the picture from the frame and threw the frame back in the box. Sam kept the picture in his hand.

As he looked inside the carton box again, he stumbled upon a metal box. Its padlock was already removed. Somebody had probably looked inside to see what it held. But Sam already knew what was inside.

Sam opened the box and grabbed his birth certificate with a shaking hand. Sam had never felt the need to know his real father before, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. When he was still young, Sam had asked his mother about his birth father. There had been such sadness in his mother's eyes, that Sam had never asked again.

If Sam would be able to find his birth father…

_No._

His birth father had left his mother and him all alone, to fend for themselves. That man was just as bad as that _murderer_, Sam was sure of it. He didn't want to know the name that had abandoned them.

Sam put the birth certificate back in the metal box and put the metal box back in the carton box. Then, he picked up the box and walked toward his closet. After opening the doors with his foot, Sam put the box somewhere in the back. He noticed that there were a couple of Coates school uniforms hanging inside and immediately grabbed one.

"These uniforms are horrible", he muttered after he had changed his clothes. He put the picture on his desk and left his new room.

* * *

Jenny Rodriguez should have just gone to Los Angeles like her friends had done. They had wanted for her to go, but no, she just _had_ to be responsible and attend Coates Academy as an Algebra teacher. She had the knowledge after all, since she had graduated from Harvard, and it was a very well-paying job. When Jenny had been accepted, she had been very proud of herself for achieving this. She had thought that her life could only get better from here on out.

No one had told her that she would be giving the 9th grade Algebra the first two lessons on the Monday morning.

"Andrew, give my glasses back to me or I'll send you to Mr. Edwards!"

The boy in question was running to the back of the class, grinning from ear to ear. Jenny wanted to run after him, but couldn't. After all, she was holding Emily in her hands, who was having urges to draw horrified images on the chalk board. "Break them, you say, Missus Rodriguez?", Andrew asked her innocently. He dropped the glasses on the ground and stepped on them. Even from that distance, Jenny could hear the cracking noises of the lenses as they broke.

Jenny opened her mouth to shout at the boy, but was interrupted by a loud shriek. She looked around for the source and saw Diana sitting on the ground with fearful eyes. "S-she attacked me!", Diana said as she pointed her finger at Jennifer.

"Is that true, Jennifer?"

Jennifer shook her head and denied that she had done anything, but Diana cut her off. "Liar! You can see her scissors that she attempted to cut me with." It was true, Jenny could see those scissors and already felt bad for Diana.

"Jennifer, go to Mr. Edwards right now."

"What?! No!", Jennifer shouted back. "I didn't do anything! It's that lying bitch of a Diana you should worry about."

Jenny narrowed her eyes as the girl. "Apologize to Diana for insulting her. She didn't do a thing. It's you who I'm worried about." Jennifer gritted her teeth, but muttered an apology before walking out of the class. "I want to see you back at the end of this class!", Jenny called back, but she doubted Jennifer heard her over the loud noises that the rest of the class was making by talking about what they had done last weekend.

After all, Jennifer herself couldn't see or hear everything too. Like Diana muttering: "That's what you get for denying me, bitch", after Jennifer left the classroom. Or Jack doing some very suspicious things on his mini-computer. Or the usb-stick inside of her own laptop.

That was until suddenly smoke came out of it and the fire alarms were ringing. The alarm was so loud that some students covered their ears. Jenny ran toward her laptop, grabbed it and ran out of the class, to the janitor's office. Somebody had to tell John that it wasn't anything serious, after all.

Jenny could hear her students laughing in the background.

There was no way she was going to teach them again. Maybe Jenny could still catch a plane to Los Angeles, with or without her glasses and pride.

* * *

Drake Merwin gave Computer Jack a wicked grin and clapped him on the back. Hard. The beautiful sound he got was a loud yelp that could have also been from a girl as Jack fell forward and almost hit the table with his head.

"Well done, Jack", Caine said. He was standing behind Drake and smirked. Drake instantly wanted to punch that smirk off of his face. "I knew you had it in you."

Computer Jack hastily stood up and lifted his glasses a bit further up his nose, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Y-yeah well, it wasn't that difficult. With that usb in her laptop, it wasn't hard to hack into it and overheating its processor by..." Computer Jack said some more nerdy stuff after that, like he always did when he was talking about computers, so Drake quickly tuned him out.

The loud noise of the alarm suddenly stopped and Jack stopped talking, much to Drake's relief. "Let's go to the cafeteria before Missus Rodriguez comes back", Caine said.

"I doubt that she wants to put up with Drake again", that witch claimed, smirking as she did so.

Drake growled dangerously. "More like that she doesn't want to be put up with _you_, Ladris."

"Me?", Diana faked a gasp. "Didn't you see her face? No, of course not. You were too busy thinking about your precious guns, as if you were Sméagol while holding the One Ring in your hands. My preciousssss."

"Didn't know you liked boys movies. Maybe you wanted to keep up with the conversations in bed? You whore", he sneered back.

"How dare you insult me!", Diana slapped him. It didn't hurt, it was barely a tingle. But it was the act that infuriated him. No one. No one would ever hit him, without feeling the consequences.

"I'm going to make you scream like you never had before, bitch", Drake threatened as he took a step forwards, cracking his knuckles. But before he could lunge at her, Caine stood in between with a furious look on his face. As always protecting poor Diana like a knight in shining armor. Drake spit on the ground in disgust. Pathetic.

"Stop it." When Drake ignored him and took a threatening step forwards, Caine did the same and put his hand on Drake's chest to stop him. Drake glanced at the hand with narrowed eyes, before returning his glare at Caine. "_Now_."

"And what are you going to do, oh _mighty_ Caine?", Drake sneered, his voice dripping with venom. He was done doing whatever Caine told him to do, as if he was an obedient puppy. Drake took another step forwards. "Are you going to kill me?" Drake grinned. "I would like to see you try."

Drake noticed Caine glancing shortly at Diana, before she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes at the two. Something had happened between the two, Drake was sure of that. Somehow since this weekend, Caine and Diana had grown closer than before. Not in a friendly way – Drake almost vomited at the thought – but as if they were conspiring something. Caine gritted his teeth, probably in frustration.

"Let's go", Caine walked past Drake with Diana behind him. Diana smirked at Drake as she gone by. Drake promised himself a good animal torturing session after school as they left the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, how's punishment working out for you?", Caine asked Jake with a smirk when they reached the cafeteria. Jake was sweeping the floor and now currently glaring at Caine.

Caine still hadn't forgotten about his little confrontation with Drake. He had been very tempted to use his powers right then and there, but he knew that he and Diana had decided to hide his powers as long as possible. Caine knew that the other students would know soon enough, but Diana did have a point that he should develop his powers first before revealing them.

And it was still hard for him to deny Diana.

"Shut up Caine", Jake replied, before going back with sweeping. Caine merely raised an eyebrow at the reply and went to their table. Yes, he, Drake and Diana had their own table, far from the others. Caine remembered that day when everyone had moved their tables for the three, just to not be picked on. He liked to think of them as VIP seats. It showed their superiority.

Intimidation was everything in Coates.

Caine sat on the table, with his feet on his chair. It wasn't really allowed, but the janitor would be mad if he would point that out to Caine. After all, Caine had Drake. And no one in their right mind wanted to mess with that psychopath. Except for Diana of course, but that was to be expected. Those two had a long history together.

Said psychopath sat on his usual seat and slumped into it, giving Drake some sort of predatory like expression as his eyes watched the other students with a dangerous glint. Oh yes, Drake was still angry. Caine already felt bad for the squirrel he had seen around campus this morning.

Caine returned his sight to the rest of the students in the cafeteria. Most were enjoying the fact that they were free of their boring Algebra class, while others were just chatting with each other or eating their breakfast. In the corner stood a table with a few flowers and a photo of Nurse Temple. It was all that was left of the ruined memorial last Friday.

Caine didn't have much against Nurse Temple. Not that he really liked her; the strange concern she always had when Caine got injured was a bit disturbing to him. Nurse Temple always reacted hysterical whenever he entered the nursery. And that happened a lot when she was working, since Caine only got injured during fights with Drake, which mostly happened in the evenings. Caine huffed. It wasn't like he was her son or something, so why be so hysterical?

Caine noticed someone walking inside the cafeteria in the corner of his eyes and looked at the boy. He was about Caine's age, though Caine was sure he hadn't seen him before. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes and had a fit body, instantly making him popular with the girls, Caine guessed. There was something familiar about him, though Caine couldn't quite put his finger on it. The boy looked around him as if inspecting the area, though Caine did notice the boys eyes resting on the memorial table for a little longer than should have been usual.

Caine smirked as he pushed himself from the table and walked over to the new kid. Benno, who was also sweeping the floor as a punishment for last Friday, gave Caine a glare as he walked by. Caine ignored him and gave the new kid his signature charming smile. The boy raised an eyebrow, but still gave Caine a small smile.

Caine noticed a certain darkness but also sadness in those blue eyes. He could use that. He held out his hand as a greeting. "Caine Soren." The new kid shook his hand.

"Sam", his voice was a bit similar to Caine's.

"Welcome to Coates Academy." Sam gave Caine an odd look.

"How did you know that I was new?"

Caine just smiled back. "Almost everyone knows each other in this school, so it's not that difficult. After all, only a new student would enter the cafeteria and look around, confusion written all over his face."

Sam scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I just went to my class, right down the hallway, and no one was there. Since I heard that alarm a few minutes ago, I thought that everyone would be outside or something. But when I heard people talking here, I wanted to check it out." Caine nodded. So this Sam was in his Algebra class.

"Missus Rodriguez's laptop crashed, so the alarm went off. You don't have to worry about that." Sam nodded and looked back at Nurse Temple's memorial. "Something wrong?" Sam shook his head, but Caine could see the sadness in his eyes returning. He studied Sam with narrowed eyes. "See you later, then."

Sam nodded and Caine walked back to their table, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. The boy was slowly walking toward the memorial table, which made Caine think that Sam had either a strange amount of curiosity or somehow had known Nurse Temple.

Caine didn't think Sam was the curious kind of guy.

"Victim or bully material?", Drake asked when Caine was within hearing distance. Caine raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Neither", he gave Diana a confident wink. "Yet."

* * *

**[A/N]: Well, that's it I guess.. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I'm afraid. I always write best when I'm just writing it all in one go, but I was so busy the last couple of weeks (my exam-/test-week is next week and every single project/presentation/essay has to be turned in and/or done this week), that it took ages to write this. Plus I re-wrote it a lot. School is ruining my stories haha, though last week I was in London with the same school - which was awesome but very tiresome by the way - and right now I'm ready to collapse on my bed and sleep.**

**The other thing that I'm not certain about are the personalities of every character. Since this is my first serious fanfic for Gone, I'm not used to the characters and is it harder to not make them OOC. I'm trying hard though and having read the books more times than should be good for a person really helps.**

**Answer to the last Chapter's Question: **Teagan Smith, AKA Sam and Caine's biological father. His name was revealed in Gone and also in Fear, I believe, but I have to check that to know for sure. Connie said in Fear and Light that Teagan was Caine's father - they really looked alike - and that Sam was too (DNA test).

_**Congratz to:** CrazyKitten2112, gaia ladris-soren, LadyBadass & Kyle3698_

**Song of the Chapter: **"Teenager", by My Chemical Romance

**Question of the Chapter: **Who do you think is Sam's roommate?

**Last chapter had so many reviews, which made me truly happy ;3 Really, I was all giggling and stuff whenever I got a new mail in my inbox... Please tell me what you thought about every chapter, because I'm most of all very uncertain about this one... Now I have to reply your reviews... Brace yourself ;P**

**To Kyle 3698: **Is there? Wow, I didn't know that xD Can you tell me which site that is? And why would it be down? Well, anyway, thank you for your compliments and review ;D Keep being awesome (:

**To LadyBadass: **Did you know that I've read your review about 10 times the same day as you had given it? I just couldn't help it; I love long reviews! And thank you thank you thank you :D I feel all giggly inside, because I love all the emotions that I got to draw out of you... Is it weird to say that I'm glad that you want to kill Tom? Don't worry, I want to do that too ;P. I've thought a lot about how it would be logical for Sam to become "evil" and I only thought of two things: persuasion and the worst kind of luck. It is a long process, but we have the time ;). After all, it's only the 2nd chapter..

As for shipping Drake and Sam... I ship everything! :D But only if I don't think hard about it xD Because if I do, I would know that in those stories, there is always at least one character OOC. You should only pair Drake with someone if you have a death wish xD Drake is not capable of love, only hate. Though hate and love stand very close to each other, once Drake would start to love, he would be OOC. Otherwise it would be a torture - abuse / masochistic - sadistic kind of relationship and I personally don't really like those stories ;).

**To gaia ladris-soren: **Thank youu! And I hope this chapter exceeded your expectations ;)

**To CrazyKitten2112: **Oh magnificent queen of the FAYZ! I am at your mercy *bows* Hehe just kidding ;) There's only one royal in the FAYZ and that would be King Caine... Well, yeah, I'm a "true blue Gone fan" and I'm proud of it ;P Thank you for the warm welcoming! And yes, it indeed pays to be superman (though I doubt it would be nice if the gaiaphage suddenly had laser eyes and could fly, though he already has the super strength)...

**To bluedayssilvernights: **I'm sorry for the rather late update, though please remember that these are 4k words here and I don't exactly have a lot of free time these days... ;) But don't worry, I'll keep continuing this ;)

**Wow, that was a large Author Note... Sorry for the inconvenience and again: reviews are very much appreciated! ;D**

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	3. Victim Material

**Chapter 3: Victim material**

Adjusting to survive

As Sam walked toward his mother's memorial table, he couldn't help but think about his encounter with that Caine-guy. There was something about him that Sam couldn't place. Sam shrugged it off. Of course that would be the case, he barely knew the guy.

At least Caine had been nice enough to approach Sam. The other students were either ignoring him or glaring at him as if he was fresh meat, or something.

He frowned as he looked at his mother's photo. It was an old one, from two years ago, on his mother and Tom's wedding day. On it were the both of them happily showing off their wedding rings. Sam knew that his mother had kept this photo on her desk, here in Coates, to always remember the happiest moment of her life.

Sam wanted to wipe this picture off this table.

"You knew Nurse Temple?", he heard someone say. Sam turned and saw the girl looking at him expectantly. The girl looked like she could take on anyone. A bit intimidating, if you asked Sam, but it also made him like her instantly for some reason.

"Uh… yeah" The girl held out her hand and Sam shook it. "Sam", he introduced himself.

"I'm Dekka. You're new here right?", Dekka asked with narrowed eyes. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm new, yes", Sam nodded.

"Then how did you know Nurse Temple if you're new?", Dekka asked suspiciously.

Sam frowned. He really didn't want to tell anyone about his mother. It was obvious that people would judge him for it. Think that Sam was indeed his mother's murderer. But there was something that made Sam want to tell Dekka about it. Maybe it was because she didn't hide the way she thought about him. Not like that Caine-guy.

"I-", Sam sighed. "She is... was my mother." Dekka's eyes widened, before they narrowed again.

"So you were the one who burned down your house and killed Nurse Temple in the process?" Sam clenched his jaw at the accusation. He was sick and tired of it. Dekka didn't know a thing about him.

"I didn't kill her!", Sam snapped, probably way too loud. He could see some students looking at them from the corner of his eye. Then more quietly: "I didn't..." Sam turned to his mother's picture. "How could I..."

Dekka looked at him with calculating eyes. "Then, who did it?" Sam looked at her bewildered.

"Huh?"

Dekka looked around her, before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him out of the cafeteria. They were now in the hallway. It was much quieter here, though Sam could still hear sounds coming from the cafeteria. "Who killed your mother?", Dekka asked again. "What happened?"

Sam looked at the dark-skinned girl. Was she actually serious or would she just make a fool out of him, like everyone else? But when Sam saw the determination in Dekka's eyes, he looked down and sighed. Sam told Dekka his story and all she did was listen at what he had to say. Not once was he interrupted. "I lost everything when I came here. And you probably don't believe me too. You think I'm a murderer, a monster, like everybody else."

Dekka put a hand on his shoulder and he frowned at her in confusion. "There are many monsters on this school, Sam. But you're not one of them. I know a liar when I see one." Sam smiled at her gratefully and she returned it with a small one.

"Thanks", he said, but his smile faded when Dekka's expression turned serious again.

"I saw you talking with Caine", Dekka said. "Just… don't come close to him, okay? He and his friends… they're evil. You'll know, once you get to know them." Sam frowned. They can't truly be evil, right? "If you get involved with them too much, you'll either become one of Caine's cronies or his enemy. And believe me, you don't want to be either of them. Take care."

And with that, Dekka walked away, leaving Sam to think about what she'd said.

* * *

The rest of the hour had gone by quite peacefully. Sam had walked around the school to get to know the building better, though he was sure he would still get lost without the signs. Sam was walking toward his next class when the bell rang. Students filled the hallway within seconds and Sam had much difficulty navigating through the crowd.

It was a miracle that he made it to the classroom, though later than the rest of his class. Everyone was already seated when Sam entered the room. "So you've decided to join us, Mr. Temple."

Sam really wished that the teacher, Mr. Witshall according to his schedule, hadn't said his last name. Now, every single eye was looking at him, probably judging him with only one look.

"Take a seat", Mr. Witshall said. Sam looked at the teacher. The guy was bald and had a huge mustache that was partly grey. He was fat, there was no way around it. His body barely fitted in the chair, which made Sam wonder how in the hell mister Witshall survived as a teacher in this school.

Students were whispering when Sam walked toward the empty seat near the window. He looked out of the window as the teacher began to talk about the civil war, trying to catch a glimpse of the ocean like he had always done when he sat next to a window. But Sam saw nothing but trees and the faint image of his mother, though he knew that the last one was just his imagination.

Sam reverted his eyes on his desk and tried to ignore the many eyes looking at him. He didn't listen to Mr. Witshall at all, so when the teacher called his name for the first time, he didn't even hear it. "Mr. Temple, would you rather teach this class instead?"

"Huh? Oh... No sir." The rest of the class snickered at Sam's reply.

"Then please pay attention", the teacher said before turning back to his lecture. Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day, Sam had avoided as many students possible. He just couldn't stand those glances and whispers that were always aiming at him. Though he couldn't avoid them during lunch break.

Sam was standing in the queue, waiting for his turn to get food. Gossip traveled fast on this school and he knew that almost the entire school already knew that he was Connie Temple's son. Sam hated being in the center of the attention, especially if that attention was negative.

So, when it was finally Sam's turn, he took the food and rushed out of the cafeteria as fast as possible. But when he was in the hallway, he gritted his teeth in anger. Against the wall was a boy from probably 5th grade being punched in his gut by two guys who looked exactly the same. What was worse was that the other students were either ignoring them or staring at them. Why weren't they doing anything?

The 5th grader whimpered and then openly cried as his legs gave away and he fell on the ground. The twins took the boy's food, before high fiving each other. When they began to walk away, Sam just couldn't help it. If no one was going to help the kid, then he certainly would. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guys turned around and one raised an eyebrow. "Why, getting our daily lunch of course. Danny here is always so sweet, getting us some." The guy patted Danny's head with a grin and the kid cowered in fear.

"How old is he? Ten? Nine? Take someone of your own size, you pricks!", Sam shouted.

"Someone like you?", the other guy offered. Sam didn't even see the fist coming at his stomach before it was too late. He gasped for air and stumbled backwards against the wall. Sam dodged the other fist coming at his face by ducking and gave the guy a punch of his own, but the fight had already been decided before it had begun.

One punch came after the other. Sam's nose was bleeding and he couldn't see through his left eye. Though that didn't hurt so much. The worst was the pain in his chest that began to rose with every blow. The rest of his body was completely numb, but Sam kept standing.

That was until someone shouted: "Get out of here! A teacher's coming!" The guys stopped punching Sam and spitted on the ground.

"You got lucky, kid", one shouted back at Sam as the two of them walked away together with the rest of the students. Except for one girl.

Said girl knelt in front of Sam, who had finally collapsed on the ground. Sam tried to look at her through his right eye, but all he could see was a brown blur of long hair. "Damn, you look awful. Well, lets get you to the nursery before the others realise that there wasn't a teacher at all."

The girl lifted Sam off the ground, but Sam felt his conscious slipping away. "Great", he heard the girl mutter before his knees gave away and the darkness took over.

* * *

Diana had no idea what she was doing by carrying the unconscious new kid to the nursery. The only thing Caine had asked her to do was spying on him, not saving him. The guy was cute, she had said that when she had agreed to do such a thing. Though she knew something was up with him. And when Diana had touched him to pull him off the ground… What were those bars? Did they mean anything? Why were there four?

Sighing in annoyance, Diana dropped the infamous Sam Temple at the nursery. The only benefit she had of doing this was that she was allowed to skip the next class now. After all, lunch break was already over now.

Hearing someone groan, Diana looked at the bed where Sam was lying on. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Diana. "What happened?", he asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow, but before she could answer, Nurse Hudson did it for her. "Diana here carried you here after you fell from the stairs. Is that true, boy? That must have been a nasty fall to get those injuries", there was suspicion in Nurse Hudson's voice.

Sam looked at Diana in confusion and opened his mouth. Diana glared at him and hoped he got the message. Sam frowned, but still nodded reluctantly. "Alright then. If you think you'll manage, you can return to class. Diana will look after you, right Diana?"

Nurse Hudson looked at Diana and the brunette answered with a nod and smile. This way Diana would get to miss more classes, so why not? The nurse had always had a soft spot for Diana. It was probably because of her friendliness. Read: acting skills. When Nurse Hudson finally left – god, the woman was really getting on Diana's nerves – Diana turned to Sam, who was looking at her with distrust in his eyes. "What?", she asked.

"Why did you lie? Why were you defending those twins?", Sam asked with a glare. Diana huffed. So much for her saving him.

"Those _twins _are the Meagan brothers, also known as the strongest bullies on this school", Diana stated as if it was obvious, which it _was. _"And they're quite vengeful. If they would get in trouble because of you, you'll become their main target."

"So you were actually saving me… why?"

"You've done a pretty good job in pissing them off by helping that kid. If you were to become their main target, you would be dead by the end of the year", Diana shrugged. It wasn't the real reason why she'd saved him, but hey, it wasn't that bad to befriend someone. Friends were easier to manipulate.

"So they're like, the most dangerous students on Coates?", Sam looked thoughtful and Diana almost laughed at his naivety.

"Not the most dangerous", she said knowingly, thinking about Drake. "But you'll meet that one soon enough." Sam frowned.

"You're talking as if you know them well", he said suspiciously. Diana shrugged again.

"There is only one thing that is important on this school and that is survival. The other students did it too, after all, by not interfering back then in the hallway. At least they know how to be smart."

"But don't they believe in justice?!"

"There is no justice. Don't believe the things that your mommy told you before you killed her. There is no such thing as peace and justice in this world. The only way to survive is to have power or to be _friends _with the ones who have it."

"I didn't kill her!", Sam exclaimed, grunting a bit afterward from the pain as he clutched his chest. Diana raised an eyebrow. As if she was going to believe that. But still, if that was true… Maybe she did have some useful information for Caine after all. Diana stood up.

"Like I said: there is no such thing as justice", Diana walked toward the door. When she touched the handle, she looked back at the boy. "Think about what I said. It might keep you alive after all. I won't be there next time when you get in a fight", she said as she opened the door. "Nurse Hudson will be back in about 20 minutes, so I suggest you leave before then."

"Wait", Diana looked back again. "What's your name?"

"Diana Ladris", Diana said, smirking. "Remember it well, Sam Temple."

* * *

Sam returned to his dorm in the evening. He really didn't want to eat dinner with everyone else after what had happened and he wasn't feeling like eating anyway. Sam's stomach grumbled. Okay, maybe he _was _hungry.

After opening the door of room 313, Sam was surprised when he saw someone else in the room. The boy seemed slightly familiar, though Sam didn't know how. But when the boy looked up from his computer, Sam recognized him as Jack or Computer Jack as everyone called him. Jack was in his Physics class, even though he was younger than the rest. Probably skipped a year. The kid was a genius.

"So you are my roommate?", Sam asked eventually. Computer Jack went back to his computer and typed some commands.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the mess. I've never had a roommate", Computer Jack replied.

Sam shrugged, but when he realised Jack wouldn't be able to see it, he said: "Don't worry about it. I'm not exactly neat either."

Computer Jack nodded, before turning in his chair to look at Sam. "Okay, since we're probably going to be in the same room for the rest of the year, I figured we should discuss some things. First, I'm Jack, though I like to be called Computer Jack."

"Yeah, I know. I'm –", Sam said but Computer Jack cut him off.

"Yeah, I know you're Sam Temple. Everyone's been talking about you all day, so it's pretty hard to miss." Sam groaned and sat on his bed.

"Why can't everyone just… ignore me like at my old school?"

"Second, I think we need some rules", Computer Jack said, ignoring Sam's exclaim. "Just… don't touch my stuff, okay? I don't want you to break my things. In return, I won't touch yours either." Sam nodded. He could live with that. "Oh, and I work better at night, so if I bother you, just say so. I'll try to be as silent as possible", Computer Jack continued.

"I don't mind", _and this way it won't be completely dark in our room. _"What are you doing here, by the way? Everyone else is still eating dinner."

Computer Jack grabbed something and held it up for Sam to see. It was a pizza. Pizza that was still warm. Sam's stomach grumbled again. Computer Jack laughed and grabbed a piece from the plate, before giving it to Sam. "I always eat alone in my room. It's much better than that crowded cafeteria anyway", Jack took a bite. "You can have some if you want."

"Thanks", Sam said before also taking a piece. Smiling slightly, he took a bite.

* * *

In a classroom, a book was floating in the air. Sweat dripped from his forehead as Caine tried to keep the book in the same position. It was extremely hard, but he knew that he was improving. Not able to concentrate on it any longer, Caine dropped the book. He turned to Diana. "How long?"

"27 seconds, a new record", Diana replied, looking up from the stopwatch. Caine nodded, even though it wasn't quite enough. They had agreed to try a bigger object when Caine could lift it longer than a minute. "Caine, you remember what we talked about a while ago?"

Caine thought back to his conversation with Diana earlier today about Nurse Temple's son. Diana had told him everything in detail, at least he assumed that she'd told him the whole truth. "Yeah?"

"There is more", Diana said. Caine looked at her with a frown. "When I touched Sam, I think I saw something. You know those bars on your phone? I saw four of them when I touched him. I didn't know what it meant, so I kept it quiet, but when I touched _you_, I saw four bars too. I think it has something to do with that power of yours, Caine."

Caine looked at her with narrowed eyes, searching for a lie. But when he saw none, he frowned. "Maybe it measures the strength of this power?", Caine asked. Diana shrugged. "Touch yourself."

"_Excuse me?_", Diana raised an eyebrow. Caine's eyes widened as he realised what he had just said and felt his face becoming warmer and warmer.

"I– I didn't mean it like that!", he exclaimed. "You know what I mean", he muttered.

Diana smirked and touched her arm. Her eyes widened slightly and Caine looked at her. "Three", she whispered. So it is true then… Caine bit his thumbnail and began to think. If Diana had just discovered it today, it would mean that her power had developed. So others would also be able to develop such a power.

Keeping his own power a secret wasn't that hard, since only the two of them knew about it. But if more would have a power, it wouldn't be possible to keep it a secret, especially in a school like Coates. Some would even get cocky if they'd discover their power and threaten Caine's position. That was something that Caine wasn't going to allow to happen. Maybe he could contain those with a power. He would think of something when the time came.

The true problem now was that Sam Temple. Diana said that he was a four bar, meaning more powerful than Diana and equally strong as Caine. Either Caine would have to take him out or somehow get him to his side.

That was, if Diana could truly read the strength of someone's powers. "Diana, try it out with everyone you see. Make a list of everyone with a power and the amount of bars. We still don't know for sure if your assumption is right. I'll question Sam Temple about this."

Diana huffed. "And why would you think he would tell? He's quite secretive."

"He won't tell me about his power, of course", Caine nodded. "But with what you've told me and with my charm, Sam will tell me everything I need to know."

* * *

Peter Michael "Little Pete" Ellison was looking at the movements on the screen in concentration. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his sister was talking to him. The bright colors of her hair were screaming at him and made it impossible for him to understand her. Little Pete wanted to shut them up, but then he would have to use his hands. And using them would mean that he would lose. Pete didn't want to lose.

So Little Pete kept playing his game. He was good at that, playing the game. It was fun and somehow calming. The outside world annoyed him. Too many noises, too many colors.

Pete didn't stop playing when the characters turned dark, became a shade of dark green. _Join me_, one of the characters whispered. The rest of the characters disappeared and the background turned black.

Even when a tentacle came out of the screen and touched his hands, Pete kept playing. _Join me_, the character whispered again as the tentacle reached for his face. Little Pete made it disappear. It was blocking his view.

The screen turned normal again, but Little Pete could still feel _it. I'll come back. _And suddenly, its presence was gone.

The words "GAME OVER" appeared on the screen and Little Pete frowned.

* * *

**[A/N]: And here is chapter 3! Finally! Pff, I've written about 6 hours today, determined to post this chapter at 9 pm (GTM +1), but since it's 9:04 pm and I'm still busy writing this Author Note, I'VE FAILED YOU :'( Still, I'm sorry that it seems like this story will update every 3-4 weeks, but I'm really busy with school and I get all those ideas for new stories, which makes it really hard for me to concentrate on writing this story. **

**I'm also sorry for the lacking presence of Drake in this chapter... I'll make it up to you in the next one!**

******Answer to the last Chapter's Question: **(Computer) Jack

_**Congratz to:** __Kyle3698, Ivy lies & LadyBadass_

**Song of the Chapter: **"Bully", by Shinedown

**I don't have a question for this chapter, sorry. Though I would like to ask you the following question, since I don't know the answer for the English version of the books (only for the Dutch translation): **Which sentence does Astrid use to try to calm Little Pete?

**To Royalty over Reality: **Haha okay ;) Please tell me you're also a My Chemical Romance fan... They're sooo good and I'm so sad they broke up. I love almost every single song made by them (: I hope you liked this chapter!

**To WhichFandomShouldIChoose: **No, I'm sorry, but this is not a slash fanfic ;) I like reading them, but I suck at writing them, seriously xD I guess I'm bad at writing romantic stuff...

**To LadyBadass: **To me, long reviews mean that you actually want to take the time to write a review about the chapter. That's something I can only take positively ;). And I'm glad you like the whole idea/plot! And yes, I'm proud of myself, though not too much because I don't want to seem cocky haha :P There're a lot of good stories out there and I'm just grateful that so much people like this story too ;) I don't know if I'll manage to write a chapter a day (maybe if I'm completely free of everything xD), but I try to update as fast as I can.

**To Guest (March 26): **Caine and Diana are going to be together, yes. My favorite shipping is Percabeth (from PJO), but if I have to choose from this fandom, my favorite couple is Caina too ;)

**Thanks for all the support everyone! I have to go to sleep now, so I can't respond to every single review that you lovely people have sent me ;) So, from now on I'll answer every review with a PM, instead of in the Author Note. Just so you know ;)**

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	4. Counseling Session

**[A/N]: Thanks _LadyBadass, Kyle3698 and skullhead676 _for answering my question. I feel really stupid for not knowing *hehe*.**

**Song of the Chapter: **"Anthem of the Lonely", by Nine Lashes

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Counseling Session**

Throw away the empty heart

_Three weeks and four days later_

Sam was sitting on the bed, holding an ice-pack to his left cheek. He was in the nursery for the fourth time in three weeks. Nurse Hudson had gone away after attending to Sam's wounds. Sam knew that she was getting annoyed with him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Especially not if he would keep getting himself hurt.

The Meagan brothers had gotten their revenge the Saturday after their first encounter. They had beaten him up while Sam had been taking a shower. Cowardly, in Sam's eyes. He had laid there, unconscious, naked and beaten up for almost an hour, before someone had finally found him.

Not only the Meagan brothers had managed to injure him so badly that Sam had had to go to the nursery to attend to his wounds.

The other time had been a bully called Benno. The guy had bullied a Chinese girl because of her race and Sam had punched him in the face. Even though Sam was stronger than Benno, the guy had way more experience in fighting than him. So, Sam had gotten beaten up… again.

The last time happened only half an hour ago. After being injured for so many times in the span of three weeks, Sam had tried to lay off for a while. Avoiding the rest of the students, Sam had managed to be ignored by almost everyone.

Of course, good things always came to an end.

He had been waiting in line to get some food in the cafeteria, when some girl – Sam didn't even know her name – had bumped onto him. She had demanded for him to apologize. When Sam didn't – after all, it was her fault! – the girl had brought her boyfriend, claiming that Sam had _groped _her. And that's how Sam had gotten himself in the nursery with a black eye and a bruised jaw.

He had only been in this hellhole for three weeks and it already felt like an eternity. How he was going to survive the rest of the year, Sam didn't know. This place was a prison; the only difference was that Coates was more luxurious and was a school.

Sam had talked to Mr. Edwards two weeks ago about the upcoming spring holidays. Apparently, because his _stepfather _didn't want anything to do with him, Sam wasn't allowed to leave campus during the weekends and holidays, unless another relative of his would magically show up.

Sam knew that he didn't have any family left.

The lack of freedom was slowly getting to Sam. He was having urges to just run to the sea and surf, with or without his friend Quinn. Just a change of scenery would be great too, but after asking Mr. Edwards, Sam knew that it wasn't allowed.

He had the feeling that this was maybe even worse than a prison. The beatings, the lack of freedom, the teachers, the students. Not to mention the accusation that Sam had murdered his mothers, a fact that he was confronted with _every single day._

Sam sighed and glanced at the clock. It was almost 1 pm and he still hadn't gotten to lunch yet. But he knew that a black eye and bruised jaw wouldn't be enough to skip his counseling session.

His counselor, some guy named Mr. Green, had been in the hospital for the last three weeks, according to the other teachers, so Sam didn't have to go to his counseling session until today. Sam didn't know what had happened with Mr. Green that he had had to go to the hospital, but it didn't matter much now anyway. All that mattered now was that Sam would have to be in room 3.26, which was at the _other side of the school_, within 10 minutes.

So Sam put down the icepack – he hoped that his cheek was less swollen by now – and left the nursery, in the hope that he would still be in time.

* * *

Toto looked anxiously at the large men that were talking to his mom and dad. He was wearing his Spiderman suit, like always. The seven year old boy tried to calm himself down, but still had the feeling that something was wrong, even though he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

When they looked like they were done talking, his mom walked toward him and crouched so her height leveled his. She looked sad. Toto didn't want her to be sad.

"Toto", his mom started with a reassuring smile. "Sweetie, your dad and I have been thinking about you a lot since what happened last week. We think it's best for you to live with those nice men over there for a while."

"You don't believe that", Toto said confused. "Why do you lie to me? You always said it was wrong to lie to someone…" His mom bit her lip.

"Toto, you _have _to go. You'll be safe there", his mom looked desperately at the three strange men that were in their living room. She nodded at them and they came toward him. Toto stumbled backwards.

"You lie", he shook his head widely. "You lie, you lie, you lie. Go away from me!", he shouted as one of the men lifted him up his shoulder. Toto struggled, but he was no match for a grownup man. "Mom! Dad!"

"It's for the best, Toto", his dad tried to ease him, but it only made him more desperate, knowing that he didn't speak the truth. He shouted and shouted for his parents as he was being taken away. Toto kicked the man that was carrying him repeatedly and the strange man grunted in pain.

Then, Toto felt something being pressed into his neck. He stopped struggling as he felt his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

Drake was by now completely certain that Caine and Diana were hiding something from him. The last few weeks, they had only been doing things together, disappearing at random times and places. Drake was getting suspicious. Even worse was the cockiness that Caine and Diana were showing by doing so. They were acting as if Drake was inferior to them. That he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Drake snorted at the thought. The only reason why the three of them were at the top of the food chain, was because of Drake and Drake alone. Caine and Diana weren't feared like Drake was. They had no power in this school like Drake had. So, how dare they think he was inferior to Caine or even worse; Diana?

Diana was only a part of them because of Caine's sudden interest in her when she had first come to Coates.

Caine was only acting so high and mighty, because Drake allowed him to do so. By letting Caine think that he was their leader, Drake had been able to do everything he wanted with everyone he wanted without getting in trouble. He was smart, Drake's got to give him that.

It was getting to their heads and it was time for Drake to show them who truly was in charge.

They were sitting in the back of the classroom, not even listening to what the teacher had to say. Instead, Drake tried to listen to the hushed conversation that Caine and Diana were having being him, but with no such luck.

All that Drake could hear from their conversation were a few words like; "After class"… "train"… "new"… "recruit"… "Drake". Drake's head perked up from the mention of his name, but he didn't turn around. He didn't want them to notice that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Drake wanted to hear more, but the bell already rang, indicating for the students to head toward their next class. Drake looked at his schedule to see where he would have to go next. Nowhere, apparently. He was free for the next hour and after that… Drake grinned. It seemed that he would get to have some fun in an hour.

He took his stuff and walked out of the room, only to see Caine and Diana heading in the opposite direction from where the cafeteria was. He narrowed his eyes at them. Drake knew that they had the same schedule as he had and they always spent their free hour in the cafeteria. So, curiosity took over and Drake followed them.

They were heading toward their old Art and Drama class. Now, the room was only used as a storage room for some lame artworks and projects.

Drake hid behind a corner so that Caine and Diana didn't notice him as they entered the room. Then, he slowly walked in after them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, this is where you go all the time when you magically disappear?", Drake asked. Caine and Diana turned around, shocked that they were caught. Drake grinned. Their faces were priceless.

"That's none of your business, Drake", Caine said. Drake narrowed his eyes at him.

"None of my business? I don't know what you two are hiding. Either you tell me now or I'll find out myself."

"Are you threatening me?", Caine asked with a glare. Drake glared back.

"No, I'm threatening both of you", he sneered back. "Don't think you can do anything you please. You're not the one in charge here."

"Oh, but I bet we are, Drake", Diana cut in with a sly smile on her face. Drake focused his glare on her. "After all, you may have your psychopath skills and all, but you forget one thing: you simply have not enough brains." She shrugged as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "And guess who does have some." Drake took a step toward her threateningly, but she didn't move an inch.

"What did you say, bitch?"

"Oh, was I too fast for you?", Diana asked sweetly. "Let me spell it out for you so you can understand: you know that small space between your ears? Well, there should be some brains in there, but I guess there aren't in your case."

"Shut up, Diana."

"Oh sweetie, is the truth too much for you?", Diana asked with a motherly voice.

"Don't push it, Ladris", Drake gritted his teeth and took another step forward so he was right in front of Diana. He looked down on her.

"Or what, Merwin?", Diana bit back.

Drake backhanded her and she stumbled over a table. But before he could do anything more to her, Drake was pushed against the wall by an unseen force. He didn't fall, but the invisible force was slowly crushing his ribs instead.

"What the hell?!", Drake gritted his teeth and tried to get rid of the thing that was squashing him against the wall, but he couldn't fight what he couldn't see. He screamed as he felt the sharp pain in his chest and the cracking noise of one of his ribs breaking.

Drake looked at Diana and Caine in confusion and fear. Diana smiled. Caine flicked his wrist.

Drake flew in the air again, before being slammed against one of the closets. As he fell, the closet went with him. The glass broke and its content fell out of it. Drake pushed himself off the ground, the shattered glass digging in his skin. But before he could stand, Drake was pushed against one of the walls again, face first.

His nose cracked and his vision became blurry. Drake fell. His head hurt so much that he wondered if that fat girl – what was her name? Piggy Brittney? – was sitting on it. He groaned and clutched his head. After blinking a few times, Drake's vision returned and he could see Caine hovering over him.

"I don't _think_ I can do anything I please. I _know_", Caine said. "Don't think you are in charge here, Drake, because you aren't. I am. And if you dare hurt Diana again, you'll regret ever coming to this school."

The two of them exited the room as Drake stood up. He spit on the ground where Caine had just stood on.

* * *

Sam was panting when he reached room 3.26. Not surfing for three weeks really messed with his condition, plus he still wasn't completely recovered from his injuries. Taking one deep breath to even his breathing, Sam opened the door.

It was just your typical office, with a bureau and a stern looking therapist and all. Sam wondered if this school had any nice teachers, because so far, he had only met evil ones. Though he guessed that with these students, _everyone_ would have a nerve wracking breakdown, unless you became as sharp and stern as possible, without thinking about the student's feelings and the truth about what had truly happened.

Since when had Sam become so bitter?

"Please, take a seat", Mr. Green said, not looking up from what seemed like a file. Sam's file? "Do you have an excuse for being so late?"

"I was in the nursery", Sam replied and sat down on one of the chairs. Sam touched his cheek slightly in the hope that his jaw was slightly better. He winced. No such luck. For the first time, Mr. Green looked up from the file in his hands. He put away the file and leaned forward. His emerald green eyes inspected Sam thoroughly.

"Very well. This is the first time we've met, even though you've been here for three weeks now. How are things going until now?"

"Could be better", Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"Name something."

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that everybody at this school seems to hate me?"

"Ah yes", Mr. Green grabbed the file again. "I've been reading your file here. It says that you've been in the nursery three times? Four times now, after today. And every time it was because you've been in a fight. Quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" Sam scowled at him.

"It's not a fight when I'm the only one getting beaten up."

"And you wonder why you're the target." Sam nodded, but kept glaring at the so called therapist. He didn't like his tone. "Have you never wondered that it may not be them who were at fault?"

"What?", Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"I mean that there must be a reason why they keep targeting you of all people. In most situations it's because of the so called victim that these things happen."

"What are you implying?"

"Have you made any new friends since you've come here?" Sam frowned confused at the sudden topic change.

"My roommate Jack, maybe?"

"Roommates are obligated in this school. Do you even talk with him when you're not in your dorm?" Sam shook his head. "Then he's not exactly your friend, is he? So, you don't have any friends. Why don't you seek for people to hang out with in your free time?"

"I can't if everyone hates me."

"So you're afraid that they will reject you", Mr. Green scribbled something on a paper. Sam frowned.

"I didn't say that."

"But it's true, isn't it? So the reason why you don't have any friends is because _you _are afraid of how they think about you. So it's not them who are at fault here. This is something that you can work on." Sam kept scowling at him, even though he knew Mr. Green had a point. "Now, let's go back to those little fights you have with the other students."

"Little fights?! I almost _died _back then. And I don't see what that has to do with me having no friends", Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everything", Mr. Green said. "Can you tell me how exactly you got in such a fight?"

"I saw someone bullying someone else. No one was doing something about it, so I decided to help. Apparently, that's a reason enough to beat me into a pulp and leave me until someone finds me and gets me to the nursery."

"And you believe something like that is going to help?"

"What, I can't just leave them alone like that!"

"Sure you can." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. A teacher actually advising him to just watch someone getting bullied and not doing anything? "Look", Mr. Green leaned forward, "by meddling with something like that, you'll only make things worse."

"Still I–"

"Said bullies can still target that someone again when you're not there. In the meanwhile, you've become a victim too. Though as I read your file, it doesn't seem like you're the victim, or hero as you call yourself, at all. Every single time _you _were the one looking for a fight."

"That's not–"

"No matter if that's true or not, there must be some truth behind it. Now, get off your high horse and stop pitying yourself, while _you _are the one at fault for your own misfortune. Or do you still keep on saying that you weren't the one that killed your own mother?"

_Oh no, he didn't._

Sam stood up, fuming from anger. "I DID NOT KILL HER! How many times do I have to tell that, before you'll believe me?!"

"Sit down, Mr. Temple."

"Don't you Mr. Temple me!"

"Listen–"

"No, _you _listen. I'm sick and tired of you people accusing me of something I didn't do. Can't you see that I'm the victim here?!", Sam yelled. Mr. Green scribbled something on that paper of his again. "What do you have there?", Sam took the paper from him forcefully. "_lonely, afraid of rejection, self-pitying, sanctimonious, self-centered, self-exalting, has anger issues. _What the hell is this?!"

"Sam–"

"You know what? I'm done. You can find someone else you can molest, because I'm not going here ever again", Sam decided as he walked toward the door.

"Come back here, young man!", Mr. Green yelled after him, but Sam had already slammed the door behind him.

A small picture frame that had been hanging on the wall, fell on the floor and broke.

* * *

When Toto woke up, he found himself alone in a grey room. He was laying on a small bed, which was to Toto's shock the only furniture in the room. Where was he? Had his mom and dad brought him here?

Then, the happenings from before Toto was sedated came into his mind. He whimpered slightly as he let tears escape from his eyes. He was abandoned by his parents, left alone to be here – wherever 'here' was.

_Why?_, was the only question that came to his mind. Why would his parents betray him like that? Had Toto disappointed them when he had pointed out to the teacher in class that she didn't speak the truth when she had tried to comfort another boy in her class by saying that 'everything was going to be okay'?

Had they been angry when they had been discussing the situation with the principal, Toto had said that his parents didn't believe what the principal had been saying?

Or had they discovered that being away from Toto wasn't that bad at all, after he had run away when he had still been young, because those bullies hadn't liked that Toto always wore his Spiderman suit when they were at school – the same Spiderman suit that he was wearing right now?

Or were they–

Toto's thoughts were interrupted by the door that was slowly being opened. The first thing that Toto saw was a plate with food, which reminded Toto greatly how much hungry he had.

"Are you awake, sweetie?", a woman's voice spoke, before the owner of the voice appeared. She was a middle-aged woman with blond hair and was wearing a long white doctor coat. Her hair was tied up in a knot and her brown eyes were soft and caring.

Toto's heart clenched. His mom always called him 'sweetie', but this woman wasn't her. This woman wasn't his mom. She was a stranger. And his parents had always told him to keep away from strangers.

"Sweetie?", the strange woman called again. She was slowly walking toward him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Toto nodded numbly.

"Okay. I have some food for you", she put the plate with foot on the bed. Toto frowned at the food in suspicion. His stomach grumbled, but he ignored it. They could have done something with it, after all. "Don't worry", she said, as if hearing Toto's thoughts, "we didn't put anything strange in the food."

Toto sensed that it was the truth and finally gave in to his primal urges and ate. The food was nice, though it couldn't top his mother's cooking. When he was done eating, Toto pushed the plate away and sat as far from the woman as possible, his legs pulled up to his chest. The woman sighed.

"Sweetie, some men are going to do some tests on you", the woman said softly. Toto immediately tensed and looked at her fearfully. "Don't worry, nothing too serious." He calmed slightly, knowing that she believed that that was the truth. "If you won't resist and do what the big men tell you, you'll get a small gift from me, okay?"

Toto nodded. "Okay", he whispered, though he was still scared when the men came into his room and asked him some stuff, before sticking those scary needles into his skin and asking him the same things again.

Toto closed his eyes and hoped that this would be over soon.

* * *

**[A/N]: And that was chapter 4! I've edited this one quite a lot, though I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope that you've liked it too. The Toto-parts are, well, to show how he slowly turned insane. It also gives a bit more depth to the story, I hope xD. Toto will have more influence in this story than in the series, so they're still important ;).**

**I'm glad that the Little Pete/Gaiaphage-parts are liked ^^ I don't have much to tell about them, so I can't put those parts in every chapter, but I'll try to divide them in the chapters before the FAYZ begins. **

**But sh*t just gone down! Tell me what you think about the progression of the story. A three weeks gap is quite large, in my opinion, though I don't want to write chapters where just... nothing happens xD Sorry for being impatient, but please tell me if this was the right thing to do or not! I love reviews after all ;3. **

**I've replied to the more larger reviews (the ones with more than one sentence) with a PM, but no one replied back :'(. Should I just go back with responding to everyone's reviews here or doesn't really matter?**

**Question of the Chapter:** Because of who and why did Mr. Green have to go to the hospital? You can be creative on the why-part, maybe I'll mention that in the next chapter ;). If you can still remember the first chapter, I guess you should know the answer to this one ;P

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


End file.
